Turn Around, Bend Over
by Russica
Summary: Hamilton is furious at his ultimatum: get your plan through or else. With his biggest opponent, Jefferson, only a room away why not do something he'll regret?


I haven't posted a story in almost 5 years, so bear with me. Hamilton sparked my interest.

Pre story warning: m/m, sex scene may come of pretty non-con at first, both parties are into it but Hamilton doesnt know until later that Jefferson in any way is.

If it doesnt float your boat, don't flame and move along. Critiques are welcome. Cross-Posted on Ao3 under same name and author.

* * *

Alexander is furious. He grinds his teeth as he forces himself to listen respectfully to President Washington.

"And what happens if I don't get congressional approval?"

"I imagine they'll ask for your removal."

"Sir" he breathes out in shock.

"Figure it out Alexander" Washington waves a hand as he turns to leave. "That's an order from your commander."

Alexander leaves the room and only just holds back his anger. He can hear Madison and Jefferson's voices and laughter coming from down the hallway. He balls up his fists as he stalks down the hall. He's sure he'll do something he'll regret but he can't say he cares.

When he gets to the room where the laughter eminated, Thomas is reading and James is long gone. His red coat is hung over the sole chair in the room; he leans up against a large table in the otherwise empty room and reads over some papers. Alexander walks in and the door clicks shut behind him. Thomas looks up and smirks.

"Well well, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Look. I am willing to compromise, what is your plan exactly?"

"The government has no reason to have its fingers in the states business beyond what is reasonably needed" Thomas shrugged. "Besides, nowhere does it state the government has any power to start this bank of yours."

"Like I've said, the Constitution couldn't have possibly planned for every possibility. Financially our government needs to be able to help the states start business and a national bank can help do that" Alexander argued his hands gesticulating wildly.

"And I disagree. I think the states should manage themselves, besides wasn't much of the problem with our previous government size? Face it Alexander we're opposing sides and compromising our ideals isn't going to happen."

Alexander clenched his fists.

"Well it's going to have to. My plan is a good one and you know it, the states need a better way to manage money and get their businesses going."

"And that's your opinion Hamilton" he smirked. "You can have it of course but I'll be over here with my own."

Thomas laughed at Alexander's expression as he went back to his papers.

"Run along Alexander."

Alexander glared and in a flash caught Thomas by his bow tie and yanked his face level to his own. The taller man stared in shock.

"You're as pompous an ass as any Englishman and as impossible as any war you arrogant piss" he growled before slamming their lips together.

Alexander forced his tongue past startled and pliant lips. Thomas snapped back to his senses and shoved Alexander away. His papers fluttered across the floor, he fell hard to the ground as Alexander stumbled back.

"What in God's name-!"

His exclamation was cut short as Alexander was on top of him, pinning his arms down with a surprising strength. His lips firmly back in place and tongue forced back. Thomas struggles and attempts to shut out the intruding apendage only to receive a sharp nip to his bottom lip. He gasped and once again Alexander's tongue was exploring his mouth. He pulled back and Thomas turned his head, eyes shut tightly, and panting quietly. Alexander smirked.

"Since time for compromise is long over I think it's time to make good on my word" he stood and quickly yanked Thomas to his feet by his hair. Thomas gasped and his hands shot up to Alexander's arm.

"Turn around, bend over" he slammed his head against the table.

Thomas could feel hot breath on his neck.

"I'll show you where my shoe fits."

Thomas felt a shudder through his entire body as he fought to hold in a moan. Alexander's free hand was unlacing his pants as he fought the cloud in his mind.

"Alexander, really, think about this."

"Oh believe me I have" the trousers slipped down around his knees.

"You can't-"

"Oh but I can" he growled as he slipped a small container of oil from his coat.

He quickly undid and slid down his own trousers before slicking his already hard cock with the oil. He positioned himself, and he let go of the man's hair to instead grip his hips. Thomas shuddered and fought not to respond as his hands slipped to grip the end of the table. The movement didn't go unnoticed and Alexander smirked as he slipped the head of his cock into his willing hole. Thomas gasped and Alexander chuckled.

"Now Thomas, we wouldn't want anyone to catch you like this would we?"

Thomas bit his lip as he pressed his forehead against the table. Alexander slipped his full length in with almost no resistance. He hissed as he slid slowly out and slammed back in. Thomas was panting into the table trying hard not to let out any louder sounds. Alexander set a brutal pace and found Thomas' eager hips pressing back into each thrust. The speed and intensity pushing the man further across the table.

"Why. Are. You. So. Impossible." He growled, punctuating each word with a hard thrust.

Thomas turned his head and peaked out from behind his mop of hair.

"The best fuck is an angry one" he groaned.

Alexander moaned low as he readjusted and doubled his efforts.

Thomas cried out before he could stop himself. His aching cock was hitting the table edge while Alexander's cock had found his sweet spot. He was in a limbo of almost enough and not quite. Alexander grabbed the man's leaking cock and with two quick strokes Thomas was gasping out his release. Alexander pressed against the ever tightening walls and found his own deep inside Thomas. His eyes squeezed shut as he road out his post orgasmic high. Thomas stared at the door to the room, panting and flushed hoping no one had heard. Alexander slipped out earning a whimper. He readjusted his trousers and stared solomnly at the mess he'd made. Thomas hadn't moved.

"I think you'll be needing this" he smirked as he grabbed Thomas' cane and leaned it against the table. "Until next time Jefferson."

With that he left the room. Thomas lay panting for a few minutes before managing to stand shakily. He stared at the table and the mess he'd made of it and flushed with embarrassment. The worst part of it all: he hoped it would happen again.

* * *

James frowned. Thomas seemed to be leaning harder than usual on his cane. The man's hair looked more unkempt than usual and he flinched anytime he sat.

"Thomas are you alright?"

Thomas smiled but it didn't meet his eyes.

"Of course."

"You seem to be in pain," he hummed as he offered him a cup of tea.

"I'm fine James," he fought a grimace as he readjusted in his seat.

"If you say so."

Thomas hummed and James sighed.

"So I hear you met with Hamilton after your debate."

Thomas coughed and sputtered as he choked on his tea. James grinned.

"Must have been quite the argument" he said nonchalantly.

"Yes well, you know Hamilton" he muttered as he cleared his throat.

"Mm and I know you even better."

Thomas fidgeted with his cup.

"What was it you said?"

Thomas looked at him confused.

"'The best fuck is an angry one'?"

Thomas' face turned red.

"H-how you- I mean."

James held up a hand.

"I had forgotten my papers after we spoke and you said it rather loudly."

Thomas gaped at the man.

"How angry does it have to be?"

No response.

"Because I can say I was furious that Hamilton of all people was the one you were saying it to."

He sipped his tea, a blush settling across his face, as Thomas opened and closed his mouth.

"Well, I mean, I uh... you're not.. not..."

"If all it took was a well placed quip about bending over I would have made it a long time ago" he smiled as he met the other blushing man's eyes.

Thomas laughed.

"Well I'm in not really in the best state but I might be persuaded."

James smirked at the flirtatious man.

"A tempting offer, I may just take you up on it."

The two settled in to a comfortable, if not sexually tense, silence as they awaited their next meeting with the President.


End file.
